dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:174.230.196.196
Stop edit warring and l've got the VSTF on your ip changerDaipenmon 15:50, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Dude, you stop. I'm only putting up the correct information. For God's sake, kid. Grow up. This isn't only your's to edit. I know what I'm talking about. You're the immature one calling me names and general cursing. Are you under 13?Daipenmon 16:01, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, I apologize for being rude, but your information is still wrong. Please look it up. And this place is for community members to work together to make the pages better. I'm all for some of the things you write but the general sentence structure is terrible to anyone who knows good grammar. I'm trying to fix some of that. Also, please look up the correct information before switching it back to your misleading, speculative edits. Also, I'm 20. You sound like you're under 13. actually l'm older than youDaipenmon 16:11, June 16, 2012 (UTC) But you are doing this: harassment of a Wikia user Post or transmit any content that is abusive, offensive, profane, or otherwise violates any law or right of any third party, or content that contains, or encourages criminal conduct I'm also fixing the pages. Get over it. People come here for good information. The stuff you write, I'm sorry to say, is not good information. Some of it is, of course. But on the Versus page and 9 page. You are wrong. Just look it up. The policies of this wiki are confirmed sources only, where do you get your info from, the hunters of liberation or .hackers?Daipenmon 16:16, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I get my sources from the Japanese media. Have you played Link? After you beat it, it unlocks a trailer that takes place in 2024 and it's obviously the trailer for the movie. Also, you unlock Kite (Sora), in 2024, as a hidden character. The movie takes place in 2024. It's pretty much confirmed in the movie itself. So Versus, taking place one year later, would take place in 2025. Not 2026, as Treasure-Hacker stated. That is wrong information. Also, just look at the japanese trailers. It's also confirmed that the game is included on the regular Blu-Ray disc of the movie. Not just a limited one. There is, however, The World Edition, obviously. And saying it's on Tsukasa(Versus)he World], makes no sense. I don't see why you insist on changing it back to that. this is the English wiki and .hack//Link won't come out in the US being a Japanese only game therefore only English language translations and content allowed the admins said soDaipenmon 16:35, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :If correct info has been translated from the Japaneese, where it doesn't exist in English, it would make sense to include it. You guys need to sort out which info is correct, which is incorrect - and when you've done that, update the articles if needed -- RandomTime 16:41, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Look with all respect can both of you stop?. I will find the information to support IP 174's argument,. In fact I've had new information since yesterday. Daipenmon you cannot revert every edit you see its just not fair. IP 174, be more respectful with your comments. No one like the fuck you guy and I don't think many ever could. Don't blame everything on a single person. Its what pissed me off the most. I can double check work but you can take responsibility register an account bring a source if you'd like to defuse misinformation. Ah never mind all I am doing is rising a bad situation I will handle the information with source link. K? EDIT: Damn some one beat me to the negotiating. Treasure-Hacker 16:43, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Here. I found this online yesterday. The confusion is this in an interview back when the game was announced FORCE ERA is still running in 2025. the film occurs in FORCE ERA. But Versus also occurs in 2025. But is still one year after Beyond. In addition the .hack timeline is set to end around 2025 as by the new testament http://i50.tinypic.com/eeiwz.jpg (VERSUS - TIME) Treasure-Hacker 16:57, June 16, 2012 (UTC)